


Outfoxed

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Series: Assorted Tumblr Ficlets Under 300 Words [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Dean would be an absolute little shit as a familiar fight me, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Witch AU, familiar!dean, witch!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: Castiel tries to puzzle out a spell gone wrong, but his familiar, Dean, has other plans for their evening.





	Outfoxed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Destiel AU, witch/familiar (Cas is the witch!)

Castiel frowned as he leaned over the grimoire, rereading the spell and trying to figure out where he’d gone wrong. Yes…Yes…Yes, he’d done all of that, so why hadn’t it worked? 

He felt a sudden pull on his robe and looked down. Dean had crept up behind him in fox form and seized a mouthful of fabric; once he saw that he had Castiel’s attention, he let out a playful growl and tugged harder, jerking his head in the direction of the bed. 

Castiel chuckled. “Perhaps you’re right,” he said, closing the grimoire. “I’ll resume tomorrow.”

Apparently pleased, Dean released Castiel’s robe and turned, leaping lightly onto the bed and transforming into a handsome green-eyed man dressed in furs. “‘Bout time,” he complained, running his hand over the mattress in obvious invitation. “Was startin’ to get lonely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [Outfoxed](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/187040641042/pairing-destiel-au-witchfamiliar-cas-is-the)
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are also greatly appreciated!


End file.
